familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Reghin
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Reghin17.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Main street of Reghin | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU MS Reghin CoA.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Reghin jud Mures.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Reghin in Mureş County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Reghin in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Mures | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Reghin in Mureş County | latd =46 |latm = 46 |lats = 33 |latNS = N | longd = 24 |longm = 42 |longs = 30 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Reghin | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1228 | founder = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Apalina | p2 = Iernuțeni | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PSD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Maria Precup | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 56.09 | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 386 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 33 281 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 593.35 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 545300 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.primariareghin.ro/ | footnotes = }} , 1769-73. ]] Reghin ( ; ) is a city and municipality in Mureș County, Transylvania, Romania, on the Mureș River. As of 2011 it has a population of 33,281.Rezultatele finale ale Recensământului din 2011: Location Reghin lies 29 km north-northeast of Târgu Mureş, extending on both shores of the Mureş River, at the confluence with the Gurghiu River. It was created by the 1926 union of the German-inhabited (formerly Szászrégen) and the Hungarian-inhabited (formerly Magyarrégen) city, and later joined with the two smaller communities of Apalina (Hungarian: ''Abafája; German: Bendorf) and Iernuţeni (Hungarian: Radnótfája; German: Etschdorf), added in 1956. Formally, the latter two are separate villages administered by the city. History Reghin was first mentioned in 1228 in a charter of Hungarian King Andrew II as Regun - however, evidence of its strategic location and defence system suggests that the town might have been considerably older, possibly founded by Ladislaus I. Despite the devastations of the city during the Mongol invasion (1241) and during the Tatar and Cuman incursions (1285), the town developed rapidly: already in the second half of the 13th century the city was the residence and power centre of the families Tomaj and Kacsik, to whom the nearby lands were awarded by the Hungarian Crown. Reghin became a minor ecclesiastical centre in 1330, with the building of the Gothic church (Roman Catholic at the time, it now serves the Protestant community) in the German part of the city; it is still the largest church in the area, and hosts the oldest Medieval Latin inscription of any church in Transylvania. The Hungarian part of the city has an even older church, initially built in the Romanesque style. At the beginning of the 15th century the settlement gained city rights, and, from 1427, the right to hold fairs. In the 16th and 17th century Reghin was devastated by Habsburg and Ottoman troops on several occasions. It burned to the ground in 1848. In 1910, the population of the city included 7,310 inhabitants, of which 2,994 were Germans (Transylvanian Saxons), 2,947 Hungarians, and 1,311 Romanians. http://www.talmamedia.com/php/district/district.php?county=Maros-Torda In 1920 Reghin was assigned to Romania by the Treaty of Trianon, together with the rest of Transylvania. In 1940, as a consequence of the Second Vienna Award, the city became part of Hungary, together with the North of Transylvania. Almost 30% of the inhabitants were Jews at that time. In May 1944, the Jews were gathered in the Reghin ghetto and on June 4, 1944 were deported to Auschwitz. In 1945, the city again became part of Romania. After World War II, Reghin lost some of its former Transylvanian Saxon character - as many Germans left for Western Germany during the latter stages of Communist Romania - and ethnic Romanians were settled in their place. The data of the 1992 census showed a population of 24,601 Romanians, 12,471 Hungarian, 1,790 Romani, and 346 Germans. In 1994 Reghin was declared a city. Architecture Reghin possesses some of the architectural elements that are unique in Transylvania. The stylistic details and the wrought iron balconies in the centre of the town are examples that prove the artistry of the local craftsmen. One passes everyday by the apparently modest, yet defining signs of an ancient civilization. They personalize almost each and every building from the center of the town, making the visitor feel the fragrance of times gone by. The Evangelical church also known as the "Saxon church" has a tower that measures more than 47m high. The four smaller towers are proofs of the town's "Right to the sword". The construction of the church began at the end of the 13th century. Over the years, the architecture was modified because the church underwent many dramatic events. It was set on fire in 1400, 1630 and 1778. The documents reveal the use of several styles of early and transition gothic style. The church was consolidated in 1501 and since 1551, when the Saxons adopted the Lutheran Reformation, on the main wall are written the words: "Redemption cometh not from war, it is for peace that we all pray.". Inside the church there is an organ with 20 registers that dates from 1784. The Huszar Castle, former Bornemisza, situated in Apalina dates from the 13th-14th centuries and was restored in the 19th century. In the old mansion of the castle lived between 1584 and 1592 Gyulai Pál of Apalina (1559–1592). He was a royal diplomat, historian, chronicler, doctor and classical poet. The castle was built in the Renaissance style with baroque elements. In 1953 the castle was taken over and used by different educational institutions for disabled persons. It has recently been returned to its owners according to the new laws of property. Culture The "Petru Maior" municipal library has more than 130,000 books, among which one dating from the 16th century. Another important book is Petru Maior's "History of the Romanians' Origins in Dacia". The Ethnographic Museum has a rich patrimony, grouped in 49 collections of ethnography, folk art, artistry, records. The edifice is a monument of architecture built in 1892. The items exhibited concern trades, national costumes, and tradition specific to the upper course of the Mureș River, Gurghiu valley and part of the Transylvanian Plain. The "Eugen Nicoara" community centre was built between 1938 and 1939 when Dr. Eugen Nicoara was the president of the Reghin department of Astra Foundation. Representations of theatre, folk music, dances, chamber music, etc. are held on the stage of this building. The building in which the "Alexandru Ceusianu" secondary school functions was constructed in 1870 and housed the local law court. Lately in the post-war period, there was the Hungarian pedagogical school. Close by, was the house of the writer and magistrate Alexandru Ceusianu. Economy The industry of Reghin is closely related to the traditions of the medieval trades and of the modern cooperative associations. Starting with the resources in the close vicinity, rich in wood and farm produces, the goods of the private producers from Reghin are in the market all over Romania and abroad. The wood processing industry is represented by companies such as Larix, Gralemn, Remex, Bucin-Mob, Prolemn, and Amis. Reghin is well known for the industry of the musical instruments, especially of violins. There are many companies that produces instruments using the famous resonance wood from Calimani and Gurghiu forests. The violins made in Reghin are used abroad. The "Hora" Company is the first to manufacture instruments. In time, other companies were set up among which "Gliga Instrumente Muzicale". Yehudi Menuhin used a violin made by "Gliga" company. Sport Reghin is presented by Avântul Reghin at association football. Avântul played in Liga I in 1955 season. They play in Liga III for 2015-16 season. Demographics Ethnic groups (2011 census 2002 Census): *Romanians = 21,153 (66.81%) *Hungarians = 8,240 (26.02%) *Romani people = 2,002 (6.32%) *Germans = 182 (0.57%) *others. Landmarks Traditional German architectural heritage: * the Protestant (Lutheran) church, built in 1330 in honour of Saint Mary. Burnt down in 1708 and in 1848, after which it had been rebuilt. * the Roman Catholic Church, which was consecrated in 1781. Traditional Hungarian architectural heritage: * the Protestant (Calvinist) church, 13th century, in 1910 completely rebuilt. * a Calvinist church built in 1890. Traditional Romanian architectural heritage: * the Greek-Catholic church, built in 1744, nowadays Romanian Orthodox. * the Greek-Catholic church, built between 1811 and 1813, nowadays Romanian Orthodox. New landmarks: * a Romanian Orthodox Cathedral was built in the city in the 1990s. * the renowned zoological and folklore collections. Natives * Josef Haltrich (1822–1886), ethnographer, historian * Georg Maurer (1907–1971), writer * Hugó Meltzl (1846–1908), rector of Franz Joseph University * Jutta Pallos-Schönauer (born 1925), painter * Jacob Israel Jeshurun Rubin (1885–1944), av beis din (head of the rabbinical court) of Sasregen * Hugo Schwab (1887–1944), general of the Romanian army * Rudolf Wagner-Régeny (1903–1969), composer International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Reghin is twinned with: * Ungheni, Republic of Moldova * Bourg-la-Reine, France * Salle, Italy * Vianen, Netherlands Images File:Reghin17.JPG|The centre of Reghin File:Reghin2.JPG|The town-park File:CenterReghin.jpg|Town center File:Reghin23.JPG|Reformed church File:Reghin12.JPG|Plaque honouring WWI Hungarian heroes at Reformed Church File:Reghin22.JPG File:ReghinEntrance.jpg|The welcoming monument from the entrance in Reghin File:Reghin_Violins.JPG|The Violins monument from the center of the city, symbol of Reghin See also * List of Hungarian exonyms (Mureş County) Notes References * * * External links * primariareghin.ro - official website of Reghin City. Category:Reghin Category:Cities in Romania Category:Established in 1228 Category:Settlements in Mureș County Category:Market towns in Transylvania